User blog:Sceptileisgreat14/Wikimon Adventures Episode 2: Shedding Light
Wikimon Adventures Episode 2: Shedding Light (It is dark, and the area is surrounded by forestry, Brezdan is seen walking on a straight pathway, when suddenly, a shady figure is seen making its way out of the trees. It is tall and wearing a large waist coat, and hat, covering its identity) ???: Brezdan... (The voice is evidently fammiliar as Brezdan turns around. The shadow starts to move in the opposite direction, alarming Brezdan into a response) Brezdan: Dad! Wait up! Come back! (Despite only walking, the figure is gaining pace and getting away) BreZdan: Don't leave me! (The shadowy figure suddenly disappears into the dark horizon, forcing Brezdan to fall down defeated) Brezdan: No.... Comeback.... Please (In this defeated image, the scene fades, and Brezdan is seen waking up in a terror, alerting Deino to his side) Deino: Deino? BreZdan: What a nightmare... I'm fine Deino, let's just get back to sleep (Brezdan smiles, and lays back down in his sleeping bag, Deino does the same) *Meanwhile* Joe: I still can't believe we managed to screw that up... Reign: I swear, if that professor guy wouldn't have intervened we would have gotten away with it Metal: That Deino would have been worth loads, we would be rich! Joe: Yes, would be rich, but sadly, you two messed up (Reign and Metal look at Joe shocked) Metal: I'm sorry, WE messed up?! Don't forget that you were also blown away with us Joe: Yes, but if it weren't for how loud you guys were talking, that guy would have never found us Reign: Whatever, let's just keep moving it can't be too far away now (Dragging along their empty net, and popped air balloon, the three struggle to a small building located on the end of a path.) Metal: Hey... What's that girl doing... (A girl comes out of the house, carrying a TV, more come out, with even more belongings) Joe: Hey! What do you think you are doing with are stuff?! ???: Oh I believe we mustn't be properly aquainted (The girl puts the TV down, and lends out her hand to the three men, for a handshake) ???: I'm an executive for Team Wrath, we recently bought this small house for future plans (The three men, are evidently confused) Reign: But... Joe: We... Metal: Never sold this place... This is our home. Wrath executive: Yes well, someone must have done. Anywho, Team Wrath, are now going to construct this old house into Wrath headquarters. Comeback in 2 months to see the finished product (The three look at each other accusingly trying to find out who sold the house, when they finally realise the answer. Joe takes out a cellphone, and dials a number.) ???: Oh, Joe... What do you want? Joe: Look Wach, it seems someone has sold our house Wach: Huh, I was wondering when you would find out about that... (There is a long pause) Joe: Well? Wach: Well there is good, and bad news. Joe: Start with the bad news Wach: The bad news is, your crime organisation thing is no longer a thing, I kinda sold you guys out Joe: Wait... What! Wach: The other day when I was in the game corner, I gambled our hideout and namesake to this rather mysterious guy in a waistcoat, I was drunk and... Yeah Joe: Well what are we meant to do now? Wach: That's the good news, I have organised for you guys to become part of Team Wrath as Admins. You get to order people around, it's really cool! Of course I won't be joining you though, with this gym to run and all... (Another long pause) Wach: Good luck! (Wach hangs up) Metal: I don't believe it... He sold us out Reign: We didn't even get a say (The girl comes back with outfits similar to the ones she was wearing except they were more impressive, and imposing) Joe: I guess it's not all bad, I mean, we do get power Wrath Executive: We look forward to your cooperation (The girl smirks devilishly, as this scene comes to an end. As the image fades, the picture goes back to Brezdan, who is at this point seen fighting a trainer. The trainer is seemingly readying his orders, to his Pokemon.) ???: Okay Spnarak, use String shot! Brezdan: Dodge it Deino! (Deino proceeds to get out the way of the incoming attack) Brezdan: Good, now hit back with a dragonbreath (The dragonbreath hits and the Spinarak is flinched back) Brezdan: Now finish it off with a bite! (Deino bites the Spinarak resulting in its defeat. The unknown trainer recalls Spinarak into its pokeball) ???: Well done Spinarak, you did well (Brezdan is seen walking over to the small bug catcher) Brezdan: Nice battle kid! ???: Thanks, I guess me and Spinarak will just have to train harder... thanks for the battle! Brezdan: Don't mention it (The two share their Pokenavs and are ready to depart when suddenly a large, eruption like sound is heard coming from further down the route) ???: Woah, what was that? Brezdan: I don't know, let's go find out! (The scene ends on the image of Brezdan and the still un-identified bug catcher running towards the source of the noise) *TO BE CONTINUED* Category:Blog posts